


Just Tonight

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cain is kind of a dick, Cain tries really hard he's just not good at this, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Request Meme, backrubs are nice but only if you do them right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See if Cain ever tries to do something nice for Abel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

Cain found Abel lying awake waiting up for him like he did most nights, already in bed looking miserable. Abel didn’t sit up as Cain closed the door or stripped out of his clothes, just lay there like he’d been kicked in the gut. Cain threw his clothes in the corner and didn’t ask, pissed already about whatever Abel had his panties in a twist over this time. 

He flicked off the lights. At least Abel was fucking quiet, no whining yet. Good. Cain was still too wired to sleep; if Abel wasn’t going to whine about whatever he was pouting about he might be some use yet.

Cain climbed up the bed towards Abel, taking his time to bite Abel’s soft side and tight thigh as he made his way up, just to hear Abel make his little gasps. He was as tired as Abel looked, but Cain figured as long as they were both awake they might as well fuck. 

Abel twisted away as Cain tried to haul his knees up, though, trying to push Cain’s hands away with a pouting little frown.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Cain demanded, digging his fingers into Abel’s thigh to keep him there.

“It’s just my back,” Abel said, trying to pull out of Cain’s grip. “I twisted something rewiring the Reliant and it hurts. Can we just not tonight, please?”

Cain gave him a long look, trying to tell if that was a lie or not, and whether he cared if Abel didn’t get off tonight. “Roll over,” he said finally, getting off Abel and pushing him over.

“Cain, please, not tonight, it hurts too bad—“

“I _said_ roll over and shut the fuck up.”

Abel gave him a resigned look, finally sighing and rolling over onto his belly. He started to push himself up on all fours. “Can you just be gen—not too hard tonight? Please?” Abel asked, wincing as he got a knee under himself and his back arched. “Just for tonight?” Abel pleaded, trying to bargain out of this.

“Abel, shut up,” Cain snapped, pushing Abel’s ass back down so he was lying flat, then climbed over Abel to straddle him again. Abel winced again but kept his mouth shut. 

This at least Cain knew how to fix. He dug both thumbs into Abel’s skinny shoulders, rolling the muscle under his hands until some of the tension eased out of Abel’s shoulders as the little blond realized he wasn’t going to get fucked right away. Cain was still hard against him, couldn’t help that with Abel’s skinny pale ass flushed pink and right under him, but Cain concentrated on finding the twisted muscle causing all his problems right now.

The little blond made small noises as Cain worked his way over the muscles of Abel’s shoulders, tiny moans like when they fucked. That didn’t help, making Cain harder and wishing he could get this over with faster and just fuck Abel already. He leaned down over Abel, pressing his knuckles along the little blond’s spine and his cock up against Abel’s ass. Cain ignored the way Abel stiffened, annoyed that he cared what Abel thought of him, annoyed that Abel didn’t want to be fucked tonight when Cain was going out of his way to be nice and not fuck him right away.

He dragged his sore knuckles down either side of Abel’s spine, the hard knot of muscle finally jumping out at him as Abel winced and drew a sharp breath. Right along the spine, hard and tense the size of a fist. Must have hurt like a bitch. Cain pressed his thumb into it, looking for the center and the edges, grinding it down to break the knot up. 

Abel moaned, turning his face into the pillow. Cain licked his lips, watching him, thinking about how good it would be when he hauled Abel’s ass back up and slid into him. Best part of fucking a virgin, watching him get off on every little thing like Cain had invented sex.

He ground his fist into Abel’s back, ready to be done, but it wouldn’t do Abel any good if he just left the knot there, so he’d get this over with before he pushed Abel to fuck again. The little blond moaned again, twisting to look over his shoulder. Almost as good as sex, with Abel making that face.

“Cain?” Abel asked in a small voice. “You’re hurting me.”

“Suck it up, princess,” Cain said, frowning down at him. _You have to be gentle._ Abel had never wanted gentle, once he got over the first time. Cain pressed his thumb into Abel’s back, rolling the knot over. Abel would thank him in the morning when he didn’t have anything to whine about for once.

Abel hissed, trying to push himself up again. “Can you stop? Please?” he begged, looking up at Cain again. “It hurts.”

Cain scowled, rolling off Abel and taking the sheet with him as he lay down facing away from the little shit. See if he ever tried to do something nice for Abel again. Cain should have just fucked him and gone to sleep. He frowned at the wall as Abel cuddled up against his back and didn’t say anything.


End file.
